memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gariff Lucsly
Gariff Lucsly, sometimes rendered as Adam Lucsly, was a human agent of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations in the late 24th century. History He was born on 27 July 2322, a Thursday.Author's annotations From 2366 to at least 2382, he was partnered with Agent Marion Dulmur. Whereas Dulmur was the more easygoing of the two, Lucsly was rigid and unyielding, always living his life according to a strict predetermined order and expecting the universe to do the same. ( ; ; |Watching the Clock}}) In 2364, Lucsly was partnered with agent Borvala and was investigating Paul Manheim when Dulmur attempted to take revenge on Manheim. Lucsly stopped and interrogated Dulmur and during the interrogation Dulmur became interested in joining the DTI. Borvala later retired and Dulmur became Lucsly's partner. In 2365, Lucsly and Dulmur partnered on their first case, investigating an incident on Warlock Station that had been caused by Manheim's experiments. In 2366, Lucsly and Dulmur spent a good deal of time collecting the Ky'rha Artifacts. The pair then went to Risa at the request of Jena Noi to stop the theft of the Tox Uthat. In 2368, Dulmur quit the DTI in order to repair his relationship with his wife. Dulmur's absence left Lucsly overloaded with work, but when the crew of the attempted to raid the Eridian Vault, Dulmur returned and aided Lucsly. ( |Watching the Clock}}) In 2373, Lucsly and Dulmur investigated a temporal incursion by a disgraced Klingon Imperial Intelligence agent named Arne Darvin, who attempted to assassinate Captain James T. Kirk of the aboard Deep Space Station K-7 in the year 2268. The agents later determined that Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of the had acted appropriately in their efforts to prevent this alteration of the timeline. ( ) Later that same year, Lucsly and Dulmur questioned Captain Jean-Luc Picard regarding the 's recent visit to 2063. ( |Rogue}}, |Watching the Clock}}) They followed this up with a post-temporal violation reconnaissance mission to 2063 via the Guardian of Forever, as well as one to 1996, following up on another temporal incursion by the . ( ) Not long afterwards, Lucsly and Dulmur were assigned to investigate the removal of the Maquis from history. They discovered a temporal alteration caused by a student of the Traveler, and were able to have him restore the original timeline. ( ) In 2381, Dulmur and Lucsly investigated a temporal incident involving Professor Vard and encountered Jena Noi. In the same year, Agent Revad of the Romulan Temporal Assessment Group contacted Lucsly and told him a new front might be opening in the Temporal Cold War. ( |Watching the Clock}}) For most of his life, Lucsly believed that James T. Kirk, due to his multiple violations of temporal regulations, was a "menace" to everything the DTI stood for. While he and Dulmur investigated the wreckage of the derelict Timeship Two, Lucsly actually met Kirk face to face and worked alongside him for a brief interval. However, even though Lucsly got along fairly well with Kirk during their brief association, Lucsly continued to regard him as just such a menace, reasoning that the very nature of the DTI's mission to protect the fabric of time needed a clearly defined antagonist. ( |Forgotten History}}) In May 2384, Lucsly and Dulmur investigated a future artifact along with FTA Agent Jena Noi, which led to a trip uptime to an alternate timeline version of 3051 London and then further uptime to the year 21,436,000. He, Dulmur, and Noi made a brief stop in the year 66,018,180 BCE at the future site of Bozeman, Montana, before returning to 2384. ( |The Collectors}}) :The name is an anagram of "Scully," a nod to the series ''The X-Files. Appendices Connections References External link * Category:Time travellers Category:Humans category:DTI personnel Category:2322 births Category:Humans (24th century)